When our star shines
by QueenSusanTheGentle95
Summary: What if there was another girl living at the professors house? What if she entered the wardrobe with the pevensies. Stella never thought she would find friends or romance, but all that is about to change. Peterx OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by C.S. Lewis

Chapter 1: The Pevensies

Stella had been waiting for Mrs. Macready to get back with the other children from the train station for quite some time now. Professor Diggory Kirk, Had kindly volunteered to take in a family of four children who were being evacuated from London like her. They were lucky to be coming as a family. So many children got split up. But Stella was also nervous. This family was probably really close with one another, there being two boys and two girls. She hoped they would at least attempt to be friendly with her. Stella hoped they wouldn't ask about her family. She suddenly heard Mrs. Macready talking. So stella got up and left to meet the new people.

" And above all, there will be no disturbing the professor." Mrs. Macready concluded Right when Stella appeared at the door way. " Ah, Stella. There you are. come meet the children, dear." So Stella walked up to the tall blonde boy who was most likely the oldest.

" Stella Parker." She said extending her hand out. The boy shook it out of politeness not of friendliness. She could tell.

" Peter Pevensie."

" Pleased to meet you."

" Susan Pevensie." Stella smiled at the girl. Then went over to a boy with a scowl on his face.

" Edmund." But he didn't shake her hand. So Stella nodded to him.

" Lucy Pevensie. Nice to meet you! You're very pretty." This shocked Stella. No one had ever told her she was pretty before. Most people thought she was odd looking because of her too- pale skin, long, wavy, dark brown hair that fell past her waist and deep blue eyes that were so blue that it made people feel uneasy. Lucy seemed to sense her shock.

" Are you all right, Stella?" Lucy asked.

" Oh! I'm fine! It's just that no one except my Mum has ever called me pretty before." Stella said, laughing. But all the Pevensies seemed shocked at her answer. There was an awkward silence between them until Mrs. Macready broke the silence.

" Well, you've had your introductions. Now Peter, you and Edmund will share a room. There are two seperate beds there so that won't be a problem. Susan, You, Stella and Lucy are sharing a room but there is one double bed and one single bed, so you girls can figure it out. Stella, why don't you show them to their rooms?"

" Of course." So Stella started up the stairs making sure the rest were behind here. She stopped in front of a big wooden door and started opening the door.

" Now this is the boy's room." Stella said gesturing around while Peter and Edmund put down their stuff and took off their coats. Then they came back out to come see where the girls room was. Walking a few doors down Stella stopped and opened the door to a room. " This is our room."

" It's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed. Jumping on the single bed. " Stella, Susan, you two won't mind sharing a bed, would you?" Lucy asked.

" Lucy, that might not be a good idea. Stella and I just met."

" It's probably out of Susan and Stella's comfort zone, Lu." Peter added.

" Oh no. It's fine with me as long as Susan is alright with it. I used to share a bed with my sister." Stella said smiling warmly at Lucy and Susan.

" Why isn't your sister here?" Edmund asked. Stella stopped smiling and looked at Edmund with her penetrating blue eyes.

" Well, my sister went over to a friends house and the house was bombed. No body who was in the house survived. And my father was killed in battle a little while ago." Stella said letting a tear run down her face. " I'm sorry I get upset talking about that." She said quickly wiping away the tear. Peter had a sudden urge to go and hug her. It was hard to restrain himself. Her whole figure shook. It was actually heart breaking. She looked so fragile. She was so thin. Thankfully, before he actually went and hugged her, Lucy wrapped her self around Stella, who graciously returned the hug. " Anyway enough about my sister. Susan do mind sharing the bed?"

" Of course not. I just thought until we got to know each other better it would be easier for Lucy and I to share a bed." Susan said. She really liked Stella. She was kind and sweet. She seemed to have wisdom that most girls her age wouldn't have. " Not to seem rude, how old are you, Stella?"

" I'm fourteen."

" Your the same age as me." Stella looked over at Peter. That was the first time he actually said something to her without her addressing him first. She smiled at Peter.

" You don't look fourteen. Your just a bit taller than me and your so thin!" Edmund stated.

" Oh... well, there's not always enough money to have big meals so we usually have some bread and a little bit of soup." Stella said, blushing slightly.

" There is enough here though isn't there?" Peter asked Stella, seeming concerned about her.

" There's plenty, but you see, since I'm used to small meals, my stomach shrunk over time so I get full very easily. But I am trying to eat more. Speaking of food, Mrs. Macready usually brings dinner up to the room at about 6:00 and it's 5:30 right now, so if you could help me set up the table I would really appreciate it." Stella said, walking over to a cupboard. She piled five plates and handed them to peter. " We eat in the drawing room, so if you walk to the end of the corridor and turn right, the first door on your left is the drawing room." She said while handing Lucy some place mats and Susan and Edmund the cutlery while she took the cups.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating a delicious supper of mashed potatoes, steak and roasted vegetables. Stella was right, she ate so little. She could barely finish one piece of steak without becoming full. She also had to drink lot's of water to keep from bloating herself. Lucy and Susan seemed to like Stella very much and he could tell Edmund was becoming fond of her. He couldn't seem to tear away his gaze from her eyes though. They were so blue. He thought Susan's eyes were very blue but looking at hers Susan's eye colour was weak. Peter wondered why no one had ever called her pretty. She was completely gorgeous. He observed as she put her finger to her lips. He could just imagine kissing them. They were a pretty shade of pink. He shook his head trying to clear the thought from his mind, but she was so beautiful.

" Peter? Are you all right?" Susan asked, sensing an uneasy feeling in her brother.

" What? Oh. Yea I'm fine. Don't worry Sue." Peter mumbled.

* * *

All too soon it was dark and time for them to go to sleep. They had all shared interests about there lives with Stella. That girl could never stop smiling. Just her presence seemed to lift everyones mood. Susan and Lucy had come to say good night to Edmund and him. Right about when he was about to fall asleep, he realized that he had forgotten a book in his sisters room. So he excused himself and walked up to the door. It was slightly open so he could see Stella sitting at the window looking up at the sky. She was talking so he decided to listen...

"Dear God, I know I may seem like a happy person on the outside, but I'm hurting. i miss my sister. And my father. I wish this ridiculous war was over and I could go visit Mum. I wish Alice and Dad were still alive. I hope mum isn't in to much danger. I can only hope. God, please help my mother. She needs your help. All the people who are fighting need your presence to give them strength and courage. I'd offer up my own life to see the world at peace again. I could be an angel for everyone. But right now, I'll I ask of you is that i have a piece from home with me at all times. Thank you lord. Amen." Stella finished. With silent tears running down her face. She wiped them away and started braiding her hair. Peter decided that he could knock now.

" May I come in?" he asked. This obviously startled Stella, because she jumped and started rubbing her face.

" Of course. Did you come for your book?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Oliver Twist is a really good book. I enjoyed reading it." Stella said handing the book to him, smiling.

" A bit gruesome though."

" Yes. But it's still good." She said pausing. " Well good night, Peter."

* * *

Susan had come in with Lucy. She had told Lucy a story, which quickly put her to sleep. She got under the covers with Stella.

" I think Peter may have a crush on you." Susan said.

" What makes you think that? Your family is the only that hasn't thought me odd looking, but I would be surprised if Peter liked me."

" When you gave him his book back, when he walked out of the room and was blushing a furious Scarlett. It was quite funny actually. Whatever you said to him you should say it more often." Susan finished, with quite an evil grin.

" I was only talking to him about the book."

" Then he must really like you if you were only talking about that."

" Well, maybe I just make him uneasy, but we can find out more about that tomorrow can't we?"

" Yes. We can. Goodnight, Stella." Susan said.

" Goodnight, Susan." Stella said, blowing out the candle. That night, Stella had a feeling of security and warmth. And she slept better than she had since the war started.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I think It was an okay first chapter. But tell me what you think. Thanks to all who are actually giving this story a chance. I know a lot of people who don't like stories with OCs, but thank you to every one who reads this. Luv ya!**


	2. Lucy and the wardrobe

So here's chapter 2. Enjoy

disclaimer: I don't own** anything** from C.S. Lewis

Chapter 2: Lucy and the wardrobe

All of the children were suck inside on this extremely boring and rainy day. Stella was sitting on the couch with Lucy and Susan, who was playing a word game with Peter.

" Gastrovascula." Peter sighed." Come on, Peter! Gastrovascula!" Susan said impatiently.

" Is it Latin?" Peter said, sighing again.

" Yes."

" Is it Latin for: Worst game ever invented?" Edmund said laughing, Peter joining in. This made Susan angry so she slammed the book shut.

" Leave it, you two" Stella said glaring at them. " This is a good game for people who like words! Leave Susan be!" Stella's angry tone made both of the boys shut up.

" We could play hide and seek." Lucy suggested.

" But were already having so much fun." Peter replied, with sarcasm heavy in his voice.

" Come on, Peter! Please! Please?" Lucy asked making her best puppy dog face.

" 1... 2...3..." Peter started counting and everyone got up and ran to different hiding spots. Susan found an empty chest, Stella found a cupboard. Lucy was about to go behind a curtain, but Edmund pushed her out of the way.

" I was here first!" Lucy scowled at him before running to another room. Peter was almost done counting now." Good thing Lucy didn't debate with Edmund" Stella thought. All of a sudden Lucy came running from where ever she was hiding yelling:

" I'm Back! It's alright I'm back!"

" SHH! He's coming!" Edmund said that right when Peter was walking through the doorway.

" I don't think you two have quite got the hang of this game."

" But haven't you been wondering where I was?" Lucy asked. By now Stella and Susan had both joined the group.

" One game at a time, Lu. we don't all have your imagination."

" But... I've been gone for hours." Lucy said confused.

" Lucy, where did you go?" Stella asked her.

" Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe, and i kept on walking very far back. I thought it was an awfully big wardrobe, but then I fell right into this place called Narnia. When I was walking, I met a faun who's name was Mr. Tumnus. He invited me for tea, but I fell asleep there. I was gone for 5 hours." Lucy said, seeming quite confident.

" Let's go check the wardrobe." Stella said.

" You can't be serious." Peter said. Stella just glared at him.

" Where's the room, Lucy?"

" Come on." She said, grabbing Stella's hand. So all of them followed to the room with the wardrobe. Susan went to the back of the wardrobe while Edmund felt around it.

" Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan told her. " That's enough, Lucy."

" I wouldn't lie about this!"

" Lucy couldn't of made this up on the spot. I find it very improbable that there is a wood there, but I'm not going to say I don't believe you and I won't judge you." Stella told Lucy.

" Well I believe you." Edmund said with grin on his face.

" You do?"

" Yea. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard."

" Oh, would you just stop! You just have to make everything worse."

" Shut up! You think your Dad! But your not!" Edmund yelled running out of the room.

" Well _that_ was nicely handled." Susan said, sarcastically.

" I'm not lying about it." Lucy said in a quiet voice.

"I believe you. Don't worry Lucy." Stella said comfortingly.

" Susan's right, Lu. That's enough." Peter left the room as well. Poor Lucy was close to tears.

" Come here." Stella asked holding out her arms. Lucy ran straight into them. Stella sat down and pulled Lucy into her lap. She let Lucy sob as much as she wanted while she stroked her hair whispering too her soothingly. She didn't notice Peter at the door. Peter was watching them and felt horrible about what he had said to Lucy. He could have pretended to believe her, at least. He looked at Stella who seemed to be acting as the older sibling right now. He had just left Lucy by herself! Peter knew he had to corner Stella to thank her. Even though he had a feeling she was going to be angry at him. Just then Stella noticed Peter at the door.

" Not now." She mouthed to him. So Peter nodded to her and left.

" Stella, why don't they believe me?" Lucy asked.

" I can't say for sure why, but when people get older, some start to lose their imagination. Not completely, but they start losing faith in things that adults say are not real. When your siblings were younger, like you, they probably had lots of imagination. But, when we turn 10, around that age, parents start to discourage their children of those things and make them look at life more realistically. That's why your siblings don't believe you."

" I see now."

" How about we go back and have dinner." Stella asked Lucy, who nodded in agreement. So they stood up, Stella took Lucy's hand and they went to the drawing room to have some soup. After they were done, Stella went to help Lucy get ready for bed, since Lucy was still upset with Susan.

" Will you read me a story?" Lucy asked Stella.

" I'm sorry, I promised your brother I would talk to him. I can sing to you if you want..." Stella said.

" Yes please."

" _His spirit joined and so was formed _

_Ten thousand years ago..._

_Between the swan and hercules_

_where even dark clouds glow_

_To live with grace to ride the swell_

_to yet be strong of will_

_to love the wind to learn it's song_

_and empty space to fill._

_Apollo taught me to rhyme_

_Orpheus taught me to play_

_Andromeda cast down her sign_

_And Vega lights my way."_

Stella looked over and Lucy was fast asleep. She smiled and went to the boys room and knocked on the door.

" Come in." So she opened the door which revealed a very nervous looking Peter.

" Alright, Peter. I have a very good guess that you wanted to talk about what happened earlier on today?" Stella asked. Peter nodded. " I'm very tired and I want to read another chapter in my book, so can you please say what you need to say?" Peter took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry that you had to be comforting Lucy. It should have been me."

" So you should be sorry! It should have bee you or Susan comforting her. But I don't mind. "

" Look, thank you for doing that, but you don't actually believe her do you?"

" Like, I said before, It's highly unlikely that she did find a land, but I'm not going to judge her because of that."

" Thank you, Stella. For listening to me." Stella nodded and got up to leave. " Oh, and Stella..."

" Yes?"

" I think your pretty." Stella stopped and made a confused expression, which then turned to laughter. She smiled at Peter who had his hand cupped over his mouth, not believing what he had just said out loud.

" Thank you, Peter." She walked back to her room, almost unable to contain her laughter. So Stella went to sleep that night, again with warmth and laughter. Stella didn't hear Lucy get up in the middle of the night. She was dreaming about this forest Lucy had described to her when Lucy ran into their room, jumping on her and Susan.

" I've been back!" Lucy shouted before she ran out of the room. Susan and Stella exchanged looks of confusion before getting up and putting robes on. They followed her too Peter's room. Edmund was following them. They got in right when Lucy was waking Peter up.

" Get up! I've been back!"

" Oh, you were just dreaming, Lucy." Susan said.

" But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus. And this time, Edmund went." Peter sat up and looked at Edmund.

" You saw the faun?"

" Well, he didn't actually go with me. He was... What were you doing?" Everyone had their attention on Edmund now.

" I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know how children are these days. Some just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said. Stella gave him the meanest look he had ever seen her give. She could have slapped him. Lucy's face was scrunched up and she was about to cry. She ran out of the room, they all followed giving Edmund dirty looks. They followed Lucy who had run into the professor. _Crap_!! They all thought.

" You children are one shenanigan in the stable!! Professor! I told the children you were not to be disturbed."

" It's alright, Mrs, Macready. But first, I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate." The professor said, motioning to Lucy. Peter, Stella and Susan started to walk away. The professor cleared his throat. " Come with me to my office." They all shot each other worried glances. When they got there he sat down at his desk. " You seemed to have upset the delicate internal balance of my house keeper."

" Were very sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Peter said grabbing Susan's hand turning around to leave.

" It's our sister, Sir. She's upset."

" Hence the weeping."

" She thinks she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe."

" What did you say?" The professor asked, motioning for them to sit down.

" That's she's found a magical land."

" What was it like?"

" Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan said.

" No! I mean the land!"

" Um, it was only Lucy who went. But your not saying believe her do you?"

" Well, if she's not mad and not lying, you assume she's telling the truth." The professor said, lighting his pipe.

" Edmund said they were just pretending." Peter stated.

" And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?"

" This would be the first time..." Susan said.

" She's your sister! your family. You might try acting like one." Now the professor left Peter and Susan to ponder, since Stella already believed her. All of the older Pevensies fell a sleep feeling quite guilty. Now, Stella on the other hand fell a sleep worrying about Lucy.

" I do hope she'll be alright. tomorrow." Stella thought before sleep took over.

* * *

**SO there's chapter 2. I might not update for about a week because my brother just got very, very sick. He's in the hospital right now, so I'm kind of depressed. Hopefully he'll get better soon.**


End file.
